


Under Your Spell

by abswrites



Series: AOT x HP [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: You had planned to keep your crush a secret for as long as you could. The last thing you expected was for a love potion to get involved.(Hufflepuff!Bertholdt x Slytherin!Reader)
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Series: AOT x HP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> if this looks familiar, it's because it's the same fic that used to be in my 'aot x hp' multichapter fic! nothing's changed, I've just separated out the works into their own individual oneshots :)
> 
> sorry for the inconvenience, and for any new readers, I hope you enjoy!

As you put the finishing touches on your appearance, a loud wolf-whistle rings through the room.

“Well, well,” Ymir drawls, sauntering over to you. “Look at you prettying yourself up. This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today, would it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you say, not turning away from the mirror. “And besides, you’re one to talk. I heard you blabbing to Annie last night about how excited you were to have class with Historia today.”

Ymir tuts condescendingly. “Ah, but you’re forgetting the difference between us.”

“What’s that?”

“Unlike you, I was actually able to get my head out of my ass long enough to make a move,” she says, smirking. You fight down the urge to pull out your wand and curse the smug look off of her face.

Ignoring her, you gather up your textbooks, shoving them into your bag. “Hey,” you call to Annie, who’s lying on her bed and doing a very good job at pretending you and Ymir don’t exist. “Wanna head down to breakfast?”

She shrugs, getting up to grab her stuff. As you both head down the stairs, Ymir follows behind, keeping up a steady stream of teasing remarks.

“Drop it, Ymir,” you finally snap. “It’s not even worth talking about. I doubt he even knows I exist.”

Her eyes widen with glee, and she opens her mouth, most likely to make fun of you again. Stopping just outside the Great Hall, you scan for any teachers and, finding none, whip your wand out of the pockets of your robes. Before Ymir can speak, you cast a wordless Silencio on her. Annie snickers at the distraught look on Ymir’s face.

As you and Annie head to the Slytherin table, Ymir breaks off, probably to go complain to her girlfriend. Your gaze follows her to the Hufflepuff table, where it’s immediately drawn to Bertholdt.

He’s easy to pick out. Even sitting down, he’s taller than everyone around him. You try not to giggle at how adorably flustered he looks when the girl next to him -- Sasha, you think her name is -- leans in, gesturing to something on his plate. He nods nervously, and her hand shoots out, snatching his toast and bacon.

Annie clears her throat from her place next to you. “I hate to say it,” she says, “but I think Ymir’s right.”

“Huh?” You turn your attention to the food in front of you, grabbing a jar of marmalade. “Right about what?”

“About your little crush. You should do something about that.” Her tone suggests that she thinks seeing Madam Pomfrey would be the right course of action.

“Nope,” you say resolutely, taking a large bite of toast. “I’m just gonna deal with it the same way I deal with other things. Ignore it until it goes away.”

Annie shakes her head, turning away from you. “I don’t know how you got sorted into Slytherin,” she mutters under her breath.

Stubbornly keeping your eyes away from Bertholdt, you finish the rest of your meal in silence. You don’t see the thoughtful glances Ymir sends your way.

* * *

Herbology starts off horribly.

Professor Sprout announces that everyone needs to pick partners for the upcoming assignment, and in the scramble, you attempt to seek out Ymir. Perhaps she’s mellowed out a bit after this morning.

To your chagrin, she’s parked firmly next to Historia, and she gives you a cheeky smile when she sees you looking. Alright then. Time for plan B.

That ends up failing too when you see Annie paired up with Armin, a fellow Slytherin. She doesn’t even bother to send you an apologetic look, and you click your tongue in annoyance.

Too busy caught up in scanning the room, you don’t notice Bertholdt shyly approach you. “Hey,” he says softly, “want to pair up?” You’re about to respond enthusiastically when he continues, “everyone else is taken.” Oh, of course. Why else would he ask you?

“Sure,” you grunt. He frowns a bit at your sour tone, and you correct yourself. “I mean, yeah, sure, I’d love to be partners.”

Looking slightly mollified, he places his book next to yours on the table. He’s so close that you can feel the heat radiating off his body, even through your robes.

“Alright,” you say, turning to your textbook in an effort to distract yourself. “So all we have to do is collect a few leaves from a Venomous Tentacula? That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“A few Severing charms should do the trick,” Bertholdt mumbles, leaning in to read over your shoulder.

His proximity makes your head spin. Desperate to put any distance you can between the two of you, you inch away from the table. “Let’s do this,” you say, heading to the back of the greenhouse.

“Wait,” he calls. Aided by his long stride, he crosses the room quickly, grabbing hold of your wrist. You turn to face him, and he immediately drops your hand, looking startled by his own boldness. “Sorry, I just-- you forgot gloves,” he says.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot them in my dormitory. It’s no big deal, I work without them all the time.”

His eyebrows crease just the slightest bit. “But you could get hurt.”

You’re very aware of the fact that you two are standing in the middle of the greenhouse. Around you, the other students have already started their assignment.

Bertholdt seems to notice the same thing. “Here,” he says, reaching into the pocket of his robes. “I have an extra pair.”

You take them out of his outstretched hands. “Thanks, that’s sweet of you,” you say offhandedly, shoving your hands into the too-large dragon-hide. But then again, you’re not surprised. He’s nice to everyone. He could probably find a compliment to give to surly Professor Ackerman, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

His ears flame red at your words. “It’s nothing,” he replies, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Should we get started?”

You nod, heading over to the back of the greenhouse. One look at how close all the Tentaculas are placed, though, makes you groan internally. You really don’t know if you’ll be able to handle an hour of being pressed against Bertholdt. And right when you had decided to ignore your crush on him?

Today really wasn’t your day.

* * *

When you get back to the common room that evening, after a few hours of unsuccessfully attempting to study in the library, you’re greeted by Ymir shoving a chocolate frog at you.

“Here,” she says bitterly. “Historia said I should apologize for this morning.”

You eye her suspiciously. To her credit, she looks genuine -- or at least as genuine as someone like Ymir can get. She has a tendency to let her mean streak run wild, and this isn’t the first time Historia’s made her apologize.

“Fine,” you say, grabbing the frog. “Apology accepted.”

Truth be told, after the long day you’ve had, some chocolate is just what you need. You miss the way Ymir’s eyes glimmer with mirth as you rip open the packaging. First things first, the card. It’s Flamel, who you already have about six of. And your already bad day gets worse.

Annoyed, you shove the frog into your mouth, biting down harshly before it can wriggle away. The first thing you notice is that it tastes good. Better than usual. Merlin, you really wanna tell someone about it.

It strikes you like a bludger. Bertholdt. You have to see Bertholdt right now.

Dropping your bag, you turn back towards the portrait.

“Hey, where ya going?” Ymir calls.

“The Hufflepuff common room!”

“Do you even know where it is?” she asks, chasing after you.

You freeze, turning to her. Your eyes widen in admiration. “Ymir, you know where it is, don’t you?” You let out an uncharacteristic squeal when she nods in response. “Can you take me there? Please, please, please!”

Ymir looks a bit taken aback by your words. “This is weird,” she mutters, before grabbing ahold of your shoulders. “Sure, I’ll take ya.”

As she steers you through the hallways, she speaks up. “So why exactly do you wanna go to the Hufflepuff common room?”

You frown at her. Isn’t it obvious? “To see Bertholdt!”

“What exactly do you wanna do when you see him?”

Freezing, your eyes shoot to hers. “I--I don’t know,” you exclaim.

Ymir keeps pushing you along. She’s worked so hard on this plan, the last thing she wants is for you to panic and ruin it. “Ah, don’t worry about that,” she says firmly. “I’m sure you’ll figure out when you get there.”

“You’re right! Wow, Ymir, you’re so smart!”

“I should slip you love potions more often if you’re gonna act like this,” she mutters. You don’t hear her, too preoccupied with thoughts of Bertholdt.

Ymir leads you to a nook in the corridor, where a stack of barrels balances precariously. Striding forward confidently, she taps the middle barrel a few times, and the lid swings open, revealing a passageway inside.

“Where are we going?” you ask giddily as she drags you along.

“This is the way to the Hufflepuff common room, idiot,” she says with no real bite to her words.

You hum in acknowledgment, stumbling as you attempt to keep up with her.

“Delivery for Bertholdt!” Ymir announces loudly as you enter the common room. He’s curled into a large yellow armchair in the corner of the room, and he does a double-take at Ymir’s declaration, looking startled.

Before he can move, Ymir approaches, unceremoniously shoving you into his lap. His hands come up reflexively to steady you.

“What…” he trails off, seeing the vacant look in your eyes.

“Little tip, stud,” Ymir says, leaning in. “You might wanna take her somewhere more private. What she’s on isn’t exactly school-appropriate. It should wear off relatively soon, but still, you wouldn’t want her getting caught, would you?” Cackling madly, she turns. “Well, then, I’ve got a study date to get to, but you kids have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

It’s about now that you realize the arms around you no longer belong to Ymir. Looking up, you’re pleasantly surprised by who you see. “Bertholdt!” you sing, overjoyed. “I was just thinking about you!”

His eyes widen at your behavior. People in the common room are starting to look over curiously, so he gently helps you up. “Come on, let’s go to my room,” he says, leading you down a tunnel.

“Ooh, you’re taking me to your room?” you giggle. “At least buy me dinner first.”

His cheeks light up a brilliant scarlet. “That’s not-I don’t-”

You burst out laughing. “You’re so cute, Bertholdt!” Skipping ahead into the boys’ dormitories, you collapse on what you assume is his bed. “Ah, soft.”

Bertholdt approaches hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “You...think I’m cute?”

“Well, sure!” You frown at him, pushing your bottom lip out in a pout. “You’re always cute!”

He tilts his head, confused, before his eyes widen in realization. “Ymir gave you a love potion, didn’t she?”

“Love potion?” Now it’s your turn to be confused. “I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t feel any different.”

“But you’re all…” He waves his hand, gesturing at you. “You’re thinking of me.”

“I’m always thinking of you.”

At your words, Bertholdt hunches over, hiding his red face in his hands. Even through your muddled state, you can see how nervous he is. You scramble up into a sitting position. “Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

He mumbles something incomprehensible through his fingers.

“What?”

After a pause, he raises his head. “I said,” he murmurs, “you could never make me uncomfortable.”

You stay silent for a moment, processing his words. “What do you mean?”

Bertholdt keeps his eyes down, fingers softly tracing patterns on the bedspread. “Let’s just say,” he begins, so quietly that you have to strain to hear him, “if you were to give me a love potion, I wouldn’t feel any different either.”

In the silence of the room, your heart beats so loud you can almost hear it reverberating through your chest. You wish you had been sorted into Gryffindor -- you’re definitely not brave enough for this. You think you can feel the effects of the love potion wear off, as your head slowly begins to clear.

Tentatively, you stretch out your hand, laying it gently over his. “There’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend,” you begin. “Want to go together?”

Bertholdt flips his hand upside-down, entwining his fingers with yours. “I’d like that.”

“Alright, then,” you say, giving him a soft smile, “then it’s a date. Just warning you, though, I might be a little late.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to be killing Ymir then.”

He chuckles at your words, squeezing your hand lightly. “Kill her?” he asks. “Shouldn’t you should thank her instead?”

You think it over, thumb gently stroking Bertholdt’s knuckles. As much as you hate what Ymir did, you can’t deny that she did help you out. Normally you wouldn’t have hesitated to get her back, but you suppose this time you’ll be nice and let it slide.

Maybe your new boyfriend is rubbing off on you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
